


In hundert Jahren noch...

by Serpentina1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, First Kiss, Poetry, Romance, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Teen Romance, True Love, petrified, the kiss awake
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentina1/pseuds/Serpentina1
Summary: In jenen Nächten, da Hermione wie versteinert lag, schlich sich Draco Malfoy in den Krankenflügel... Immer wieder... Und es war gewiss nicht der Trank der Alraunenwurzel, der sie schließlich erwachen ließ...





	In hundert Jahren noch...

Niemand wird es jemals ahnen – und dennoch…

 

...sitze ich hier, an Deiner Seite,

in den finsteren, dunkelsten Stunden der Nacht und betrachte Dein Gesicht, dass wie in Stein gemeißelt scheint.

Dich traf der Zauber –

warum also verberge ich mein Innerstes hinter dem Gleichmut einer starren Maske?

 

Ich betrachte Deine blicklosen Augen, deren Aufmerksamkeit weit fort in ein fernes Land gerichtet zu sein scheint,

in das Dir niemand zu folgen vermag. 

Dich traf der Zauber –

warum also liegt in meinem Blick nichts als Traurigkeit? 

. 

Ich berühre Deine Hand, die auf den Laken neben Dir ruht– sie ist kalt, nahezu versteinert.

Dich traf der Zauber –

warum also bin ich so erstarrt und unfähig jedwede Freude zu empfinden?

 

Ich betrachte Deine Brust, welche sich noch immer nicht mit der Atmung zu bewegen vermag

sondern wie erstarrt im Augenblick verharrt.

Dich traf der Zauber –

warum also droht der Atem in meiner Kehle zu stocken?

 

Ich taste nach Deinem Puls ohne ihn zu finden –

kein Zeichen eines Herzschlags, der Dein unreines Blut unter meinen Fingerspitzen vorantriebe.

Dich traf der Zauber –

warum also ist mein Herz so kalt und wie leblos – erstarrt?

 

Ich behaupte noch immer, dies sei genau, was ich immer wollte –

doch niemals hätte ich geglaubt solchen Schmerz zu empfinden,

nun, da es sich erfüllt.

 

Dich traf der Zauber –

und erst jetzt begreife ich, dass Du es bist,

die ich vermisse wohin ich auch gehe –

Dein wirres Haar

Die bestimmte Entschlossenheit

Deiner allgegenwärtigen Arroganz, Güte und Weisheit.

 

Du bist es die der Zauber traf –

und so lässt nun also allein Dein Anblick,

der bloße Gedanke daran,

Du könntest auf ewig so still dort liegen; und wahrlich niemals mehr erwachen –

mich vor Entsetzen zu Stein erstarren...

 

♣

 

In hundert Jahren noch werde ich es bedauern nicht anders gehandelt zu haben;

nie auch nur ein freundliches Wort mit Dir gewechselt zu haben.

 

In hundert Jahren noch werde ich Dich vermissen!

Deine scharfen Kommentare,

Dein strahlendes Lächeln,

Deinen wachen Geist.

All die unbezwingbare Sanftmut Deines gütigen Herzens.

Den Zauber Deines wirren, im Wind wirbelnden Haares. 

Jenen einzigartigen Glanz Deiner funkelnden braunen Augen.

 

Auch mich traf ein Zauber wie es scheint –

unabänderlich

und so wirst Du für mich wohl ebenso unersetzlich und kostbar sein –

wie am heutigen Tag;

die pure, reine, ureigenste Magie,

auch in hundert Jahren noch...

 

Seit jeher begleiten Rosenknospen die Unerreichbaren und schmerzlich Ersehnten...

und so füge ich also – auch in der heutigen Nacht –

den vielen, frischen und halberblühten Rosen, welche Dein Bett zieren,

eine Weitere hinzu.

 

Sie sollen Wurzeln schlagen

und zu einer Hecke werden –

einem Schutzwall Dich zu behüten und zu bewahren gegen die Neugier all ihrer Blicke...

Auch in hundert Jahren noch...

 

Was sonst sollte ich jetzt noch tun?!

**Author's Note:**

> Verzichtserklärung: Bedauerlicherweise gehören sie alle nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling – nun ja, bis auf Dornröschen – welches wohl irgendwie uns allen gehören mag... 
> 
> AN: Ich habe diese Gedanken vor Jahren in englischer Sprache unter dem Titel: ‚Petrified’ beschrieben. Der erste Teil dieses Gedichts stellt eine ziemlich textnahe Übersetzung da. Im Zweiten habe ich den Faden fortgesponnen (oh verflixt, schon wieder Dornröschen) ich glaube ich sollte jetzt einfach gar nichts mehr sagen... Es wäre lieb, wenn ihr mir ein paar Worte hinterlassen würdet.  
> Liebe Grüße, Serpentina


End file.
